Choices
by HawaiianWahine
Summary: Derek and Stiles are happy and ready to start their lives together. But there are still many challenges that they must overcome, and with these challenges, difficult choices must be made. (Kind of a follow up to "From Another Angle" but you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but it might help)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this is sort of a follow up to my other fic "From Another Angle" but you don't have to read that one if you don't want to. But I would really appreciate it if you did; I mean I always like it when someone reads something I wrote. I said at the end of my last story that I was going to continue, and I'm sorry it took so long, I just lost my muse, but I got it back. So if you did read my other fic you know that I do enjoy a bit of drama. This starts off as Fluff but the drama will sort of start in later chapters. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Derek POV

Stiles was sitting on the couch reading another one of his history books when I walked through the door. I attempted to make some noise to signal my return but Stiles was lost in concentration. It was moments like these that I remembered why I loved Stiles so much. I thought back to all the challenges that we had gone through, from Alpha Packs to Stiles nearly being killed by rogue hunters. I'm so glad that I am lucky enough to have Stiles in my life, he makes me happier than I could've ever believed possible.

I still can't believe that a mere 3 months ago I almost lost him. A group of rouge hunters came into my territory and kidnapped Stiles, with the hopes of using him against me. Stiles had nearly died. After that encounter I knew that I couldn't risk living another day without him. It didn't take me long for me to ask him to marry me, which he of course said yes to, making me that happiest man alive.

I walked up behind Stiles, leaned over, and wrapped my arms around him. "Is that book really more interesting than your loving fiancé?"

Stiles was startled by my sudden presence. "Holy cr-, you scared me."

"Well if you weren't so wrapped up in that book you would've heard me come in. What are you reading anyways?" I went and sat down on the chair next to the couch, looking at him with curiosity.

"Just a book on how werewolf mythology has change, though the facts on werewolves in here aren't entirely accurate."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, unless you've been hiding the fact that you can speak telepathically to the pack, because if you've been hiding that from me, you're gonna be very sorry."

"Nope, unfortunately that is not one of my skills."

"Dammit. Oh well, one can hope. How was your day?"

"The usual, overcharging people for work on their cars that they don't actually need to have done. What any decent mechanic would do? How was your day?"

"Ok, got most of the work on my thesis done. Only a few more sources to check and then I can finish up my last few pages."

Stiles had been working on getting his Masters in Mythological Studies and Folklore. It seemed appropriate for him to go into that area considering the amount of research he had done on the topic. He was nearly complete and I couldn't be prouder of the work that Stiles had done. Stiles was no longer the hyperactive teenager I first met, he has grown to be a key member of my pack, the one that helps us figure out what challenges we face, the one that helps keep us together, the one that we turn to for help. He is probably the most important member.

"Hey Derek, do you want to do something tonight? I mean, like, go out to dinner and have a little date night?" He seemed nervous about asking me this.

"Sure, but why are you so nervous about asking me to go on a date night with you?"

"Well, we've kind of been keeping it low key after everything that happened, and I was worried that you would be nervous about us doing something in public."

"I guess I didn't really realize that I was doing that." I went and sat beside him, taking his hand in mine. "I know that I'm still a bit nervous, considering the last time we went on a date it ended with us receiving a threatening message, but I know that we can't keep ourselves locked up in this house. So Stiles, I would love to take you to a nice dinner." He looked at me and smiled.

"Well then it is settled, Date night it is. And maybe if you're lucky, you might get some dessert." He looked at me trying too hard to be seductive. Wiggling his eyebrows and making a weird face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That sentence might've worked out better for you if you hadn't made that ridiculous face."

He pretended to be upset by this. "Well if you don't like my face then I guess you're not getting anything special tonight."

I got up immediately and looked right into his face. "Trust me; by the end of our date, you'll be the one asking for something special." With that I turned around and headed to our bedroom to get ready for a great night with my loving fiancé.

**Author's note: **I'm warning you now, I can be corny sometimes. Thank you for reading. If you're here because you read my other fic, thank you for continuing on with me. If you are new, then thank you for choosing to read my crazy story. I'm a fast updater so be prepared for a new chapter soon. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I just moved and started grad school. But I had this story constantly in the back of my mind. I will be updating more frequently since I am currently on break from school. Sorry again for the wait.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 2**

Stiles POV

I watched as Derek headed up the stairs. Damn, that man has one hell of a tasty backside. I am so lucky that I have him in my life. It's more than just the physical parts of him that I love (and believe me, he is a 20 on the scale from 1 to 10), it's the way that he has changed over the span that I have known him. He is no longer the growly sour wolf that I met all those years ago. He doesn't just shove me around when he wants to, though sometimes I still enjoy that part. He treats me like an equal and listens to what I have to say. I love him and I trust him with my life.

I looked down at my hand and saw the small silver band that was there. Derek proposed to me 3 months ago and I couldn't be happier. Ever since that day our lives have changed. I finally moved in with him, I had been pretty much living with him already, but it wasn't official. We spent even more time together, which I didn't think was possible. And the discussion of what our future would be like together had shown a bit more permanence. Though the discussion over whether or not I wanted the bite, was not a smooth one.

_Flashback_

Two weeks after Derek proposed, Stiles was sitting at the dining room table working on his paper when he heard Derek come down the stairs.

"Stiles, we need to talk." Derek said pulling me with him and to sit on the couch.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"If I offered you the bite right now, would you take it?" The suddenness of the question startled me, my heart rate increasing. I knew that we would have to discuss this topic eventually, but I figured he would ease his way into asking me. He continued, seeing the shock on my face, "I am sorry if I shocked you, just with my proposal and our planning of the wedding, I was wondering if you would also choose to be with me as a werewolf and a full member of my pack."

I looked at him and weighed the pros and cons of what he was asking me. There were definite benefits to being a werewolf, the speed, the agility, the ability to heal, and the strength. Those are all things that would really help when a battle would begin, and I would be able to be an asset to Derek rather than a hindrance. I could be an equal for once.

The downside to the bite would be that I might not respond to the Bite, my body might reject it, which would of course lead to my death. I didn't want to risk ending my life, just in hopes of having a life with Derek. I would much rather spend my life with him as a human than dying so that I could be a werewolf. Also in regards to threats to my life, I would constantly have a target on my back. I would not only be targeted by hunters but by rival werewolves as well. If I was to take the bite from Derek, I would become his mate, a position that held a lot of power. Other werewolves would wish to take me out in hopes of weakening Derek.

I made my decision. I knew that although it would be amazing to be on equal level with Derek, I was too afraid of what would happen if my body rejected the bite. I liked being Human, it gave me some advantages. I was not ready to accept the bite, maybe in the future, but not now.

I looked up and into Derek's eyes. I knew that my decision would hurt him, but I also knew that he would want me happy. "Derek, I love you with every bit of my being, but I don't want the bite. Not right now at least. I am happy being with you as a Human. I know that there is a chance that I could not respond to it and I don't think I can take that risk. I'd rather spend a long life with you as a human than to have it cut short just to be on an equal level."

Derek's face fell for a second but he quickly responded. "I understand where you are coming from. I don't think I could survive if you died, but that is also why I want you to get the bite. It would just help protect you from all the threats that we face."

"I understand where you are coming from, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. I may want to be like you in the future, but right now, I'm happy being your human mate." I moved to sit in his lap, straddling his hips and taking his face in my hands. "I love you the way you are, can you be happy loving me the way that I am?" I gently placed my lips upon his.

"I do love you the way you are, and I am willing to wait until you are ready." With that we deepened the kiss and spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms.

_End Flashback_

I heard Derek walk down the stairs; I stood up and went to meet him in the hall. "Shower is free if you want to get ready for tonight." I went up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. When we pulled away we were both breathless. "What was that for?"

"I'm excited for tonight. I was thinking about our future together, and wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I love you too. Now get your cute little ass in the shower and get ready for dinner."

"Yes, sir." With that I headed to get ready for what was sure to be a great night.

oooooooooo

**Author's note:** Had to give you a flashback. It will help with what is to come. Sorry for any corniness. What can I say. I do like starting with fluff and then turning to angst. Be prepared for some fun to come. And to make it up to after you waited so long for me to post, I am currently working on Chapter 3 and may have it up soon. Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So to make up for my long absence, here is another chapter. Hope you like it.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 3**

Derek POV

It took Stiles 20 minutes to get ready and then we were out the door. We decided that instead of going someplace fancy, we'd just go somewhere that we both liked. We headed for a small little diner that had curly fries that Stiles would always claim were "to die for," which I had to agree with him on. We ordered our food and I pulled Stiles to one of the booths but he stood his ground.

"Why don't we get our food to go and head somewhere else to eat. Somewhere a bit more private."

"Sure, where do you have in mind?"

"How about we go down to the park? The sky is pretty clear, we could enjoy our meal under the stars.

"But it will be dark; we won't be able to see each other."

"Well, I kind of prepared for this already. When you were distracted I put a couple lanterns and some blankets in your trunk. Just in case you'd be ok with my change of plans."

"You think I'd be against spending time alone with you, somewhere secluded? Wow, it's as if you don't know me at all." I said while placing my arm around his shoulders. I was happy having some time out with Stiles, but I would always choose to be alone with him over anything else.

Once our food was ready we headed back out to the Camaro and drove off. When we reached the park, Stiles grabbed the blankets and I grabbed the lantern and food. We found a nice secluded spot and got our things set up. I couldn't deny that this was definitely more romantic than the diner. We sat in silence for a while, each of us enjoying our meals. I couldn't keep myself from constantly looking over at Stiles.

One time he caught me, a smile broke out upon his face. "Enjoying the view?" He said with a laugh.

"What's there to not enjoy?" I slid over and pulled him closer to me. "I mean, I have the sexiest fiancé a man could ask for." He burst into laughter, throwing me off. "What exactly is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but that has to be one of the corniest things you have ever said to me." He said as he continued to laugh.

I feigned insult, "I just told you how sexy I thought you were and you laughed at me. I am hurt." I started to move away from him to see how he would react. As soon as I shifted he grabbed my face and had me turn towards him.

"You are the corniest man I know, but I wouldn't have you change." He pressed his lips gently on mine and quickly pulled away. "It's just one of the many things about you that I love. I wouldn't ever want you to change."

I raised my hand to cup his cheek, "Now who's the corny one?" I pulled him close and brought our lips together. No matter how long we are together, I will never get over how amazing kissing Stiles is. It is as if our lips were made to be together. I licked his lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which he gladly allowed. The taste of Stiles mouth always made my heart race. Stiles pulled away too soon. I opened my eyes and saw that he was just as out of breath as I was.

"I thought we were going out to enjoy each other's company. Not to practically go to third base in the middle of a public park." He quickly pressed his lips upon mine. "Not that I wouldn't be against that, but my father is still the Sheriff and I don't think he'd enjoy it if we were arrested for public indecency."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to lie down on this blanket with my fiancé, and look up at the stars. We have all night to be together and finish what we started. Can we just enjoy being together right now?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Though, I wouldn't be against us rushing home right now and continuing where we left off." I said bringing our lips together again. The kiss deepened and I could feel him giving in to my desires. I slowly pushed him down onto the ground, and brought myself on top of him. Quickly he turned his head away, breathing hard.

"Derek, if you don't get off me right now, we are going to have a serious problem."

"Problem?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," he sat up and I could see the bulge in his jeans. "Problem."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I moved to sit beside him.

"I really do want to continue, but let's just finish our date before we rush home and you screw me until tomorrow. Sound like a plan."

The image threw me off-guard, but I fought to keep myself composed. "I'm sure I can hold off for another hour." I pulled him next to me, lying down and looking up at the clear night sky. As much as I loved being with Stiles in the physical sense, moments like these were just as good. "I love you, Stiles."

"Love you too, Sourwolf."

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Ok, there's the next chapter. But I need your help. Should I do a Smutty chapter next and continue the night's festivities, or should I skip over the night and just go to their joyful morning. I'm leaving it up to you. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So I came to the decision to wait to give you a more "smut-worthy" scene. My roommate convinced me that I should wait until it was something more special to give you my scene and since she helps me with those things I'm listening to her input. Oh well, here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

Oooooooooo

**Chapter 4**

Stiles POV

Waking up in the morning after another one of our awesome nights together always felt amazing. I mean don't get me wrong, there is definitely some pain. I mean Derek isn't exactly small and he doesn't exactly like to take it easy in bed. I stretched and found that the other side of the bed was empty; I sat up quickly, but relaxed when the delicious aroma of breakfast reached me. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

Derek was there in front of the stove, working on a ham and cheese omelet. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He greeted me by placing one of his hands on mine.

"Good Morning. How was your sleep?"

"Fine, I was a bit disappointed to wake up to find that you were gone."

"Well I thought it might be a good idea to have breakfast ready for you when you woke up. But if you'd rather I didn't make you breakfast, then." He moved to throw the omelet away, but I quickly stopped him.

"Just because I miss waking up in your arms, doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your amazing cooking skills."

"That's what I thought." He placed our food on the plates and headed to the table. He grabbed the newspaper and began drinking from his cup of coffee. Part of me took in the image in front of me and couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. He looked up from his newspaper and over at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but I was just thinking how domesticated we are. I mean we are sitting down at the table, you have the newspaper in front of you, I'm eating breakfast, it's almost too much."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I'm just thinking, if you were to tell me back when I was in High School that I would one day be sitting down with you and enjoying a stereotypical 'suburban' morning, I would've probably laughed in your face."

"Well we are doing a lot of things that neither of us thought possible. I never thought someone like you would ever be willing to be with someone like me, and I'm overly happy that you chose to do so."

"I never thought that you'd ever even look at me. I mean you were this crazy sexy Alpha werewolf, with a fricken 10-pack, and that ridiculously beautiful face. I was this scrawny little overactive kid. I'm glad you decided to look past the physical parts of me."

"I can't believe we are going to have this discussion again." He leaned over to pull me into his lap. I gladly rested on him. He pulled my face so that our eyes were locked together. "You are beautiful. It wasn't just your personality that caught my attention. You have such amazing eyes, I feel like I could get lost in them. You truly are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Clearly you haven't looked in the mirror recently, but thank you." I leaned down and placed our lips together. This kiss wasn't one that was full of lust and passion. It was one that allowed us to show each other just how much we loved the other. When I pulled away I smiled. "I really wish we could continue last night's festivities, but Lydia is coming over to help plan the wedding."

"I really hope you can keep her planning skills tamed. Just keep reminding her that we want it small, only the pack and family."

"Have you met Lydia? Trying to get her to do anything is nearly impossible, but I'll do my best. Can you believe that in less than a week we're going to be married?" The image of what that clouded my mind. I couldn't wait to be able to call Derek my husband. I mean, we've been together for years now. It's about freakin' time.

"I don't need a wedding to let me know that you and I are going to be together for the remainder of our lives, but I won't deny that the idea of calling you my husband would be amazing." He looked at me and captured my lips once again. What he said was true. We don't need the ceremony to know that the love that we have for one another would last a lifetime, but a wedding isn't a bad idea either.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** So there is one more chapter, then the wedding. If you guys have any ideas or input or insults or whatever, please don't hesitate to write a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and sorry for the corniness. What can I say?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I got some really good advice from one of your reviews. I've been listening to my roommate's advice and I was trying to focus on the romance not the characters. So I'm ignoring her further input. Hopefully this chapter is better. By the way, I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did Sterek would be canon.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 5**

Derek POV

I understand that Lydia will be Lydia, but sometimes she can be too much. She is currently sitting on the couch, with a crap load of wedding magazines in front of her, trying to put the final touches on our wedding. I was trying so hard to stay away from her. I don't really care what color the tablecloths are, I just want to have a small thing, all I want is to start my life with Stiles.

I couldn't handle the wedding overload. Stiles was on the couch with her and I could tell that this was as much torture for him as it was for me. He turned his head toward me and mouthed _Help Me_. I just laughed and headed outside. Stiles could handle Lydia but I had my limit. Needing a break I stripped off my shirt and went for a run around the Preserve.

Running was my favorite thing. I just allowed the wolf to take over and push myself to run as fast as I could. This was what I needed, to allow myself to forget about the plans and the stress, to just allow myself to be free to the wolf.

After almost an hour of running I headed back to the house. As soon as the house came in sight I noticed Stiles sitting on the back steps.

"Thank God you're back. Lydia is killing me. She made me look at 4 different flower arrangements. I know I might be gay but seriously?! I don't actually care about flower arrangements."

I laughed at his exasperation.

"You think this is funny? While you were out doing who-knows-what, I was trapped with her. I don't have werewolf speed where I can escape her grip."

"How did you finally escape?"

"Jackson called and I took advantage of the distraction. Can we just elope? I mean seriously, is having a big wedding such a big deal?"

"You were the one that wanted it. I was all for just having Scott and Isaac come with us to Vegas and get it done quickly."

"Yea, but then my dad would've been pissed at me. He was pissed when he found out about me lying to him about werewolves, how do you think he'd handle me running away to get married?"

"Ok, maybe you do have a point."

"Now, since you abandoned me for an hour, it's your turn to deal with Lydia. I am going to go up to the spare room and bury myself into one of my books. I need the break."

Being stuck with Lydia was not my plan. I crossed my arms and looked at him, trying to show him how much I didn't want to do this.

He saw what I was trying to do and quickly shoved me. "Don't you try to pull that 'Sourwolf crap' on me. After all these years I'm immune to it."

"Oh really?" I pushed him against the wall in a playful manner. "You really think you could get me to sit down with Lydia and pick out those annoying little details."

"I know you will."

"Oh and how exactly do you think you're going to do that? I'm the alpha, remember?"

"You may be the alpha, but I have leverage against you that not even your alpha status can overcome." He looked up at me with a smirk, the one that both pissed me off and turned me on.

"What is that?"

He leaned up and placed a quick kiss to my lips, then moved his lips to my ear. "If you don't give me a break from Lydia and take over, then you won't be getting any until after the wedding." He pulled away, the evil smirk returning.

"You wouldn't." I leaned in, placing my lips on his neck, exactly where I knew it would turn him to mush. "You couldn't last the week."

"Trust me, I could." He took my distraction and moved from between my arms. "You might be an alpha, but I went 18 years without sex. I think I can handle another week."

A growl escaped my lips. My wolf was pissed that Stiles was showing a disregard to my Alpha status, but I tried to rein it in. I knew by the look on Stiles face that my eyes were probably glowing right now, and I knew that I had to get control. "Fine," I said through clenched teeth, "I'll switch."

"Good boy, now I'll be upstairs. Have fun."

I moved into the living room to see that Lydia was off the phone. "Oh good, one of you guys is back. Now let's talk about music to play at the reception…"

I sat there in silent torture. I could hear Stiles silent laughter upstairs, he was going to get it tonight.

oooooooooo

**Author's note:** I hope this chapter was good. Please review it to let me know if you liked it. Thank you for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys I haven't posted. I went away to celebrate the 4th of July. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 6**

Stiles POV

Holy Crap. Holy Crap. Holy Crap. Today is the day and I'm FREAKING OUT! I mean I know that Derek and I have been together for years but what if today is the day that he realizes that I'm a pain in the ass and then he leaves me to stand out there all by myself. I can't be left at the altar! My chest was getting tight and I felt like I couldn't get a full breath in. Just at that moment, my door burst opened and in came Scott.

"Stiles, Stiles, look at me." He grabs my face and forces me to look him in the eye. "Copy me. Breathe in, Breathe out. Come on you can do it." I slowly feel myself calm down. "I figured something like this would happen today. Good thing I came early."

I slowly felt myself calm down. "What exactly were you expecting to happen?"

"That you would start to freak out about the wedding, and since you and Derek made the brilliant idea to stay separate before the wedding, I knew that he wouldn't be there to help calm you down and you would inevitably have a panic attack about today. So Scott to the rescue."

"I don't know if I should be grateful or annoyed that you know me so well." I said shoving him slightly.

"Well what kind of best man would I be if I let you freak out on your wedding day."

"I guess. But what if this is all a mistake? What if he decides that he doesn't want to marry me? What if he realizes he's a gorgeous god and I'm just a puny human? What if he decides to leave me at the altar? I couldn't handle that." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward me. "If that happens could you please carry me away and hide me in a cave forever?"

"Stiles, quit freaking out. You know that he loves you and that he has been waiting for this day just as much as you have. Plus you should've seen him last night, he was just as bad as you are."

"Really?" I doubted that Derek, the "Almighty Alpha" was freaking out about anything.

"Yeah, he kept thinking that it wasn't going to be enough for you and then he was upset that you guys decided to spend you last night apart."

"Yeah, why did we decide to do that again?"

"It wasn't you that decided that, it was Lydia. Something about not seeing the bride before the wedding."

"Wait, who exactly is the bride in our relationship?" Scott looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, Hell No! I am not the woman in this relationship!"

"Well, Derek sure as hell isn't."

"Why do we have to have a 'Man' and 'Woman' in our relationship? Can't we just be ourselves?"

"Hey, I don't have a problem with that, but I do have a problem with the fact that we have to be at the house in an hour and neither of us are the least bit ready."

"Yeah, getting ready would probably be a good idea. Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually getting married to Derek today."

Scott and I went downstairs and got a quick breakfast before we got ready. When we went downstairs we saw my dad sitting down enjoying his coffee.

"Good Morning Stiles, I heard you were a little nervous about today."

"How did you hear about that?"

"You do realize that you weren't exactly being quiet about there. I heard your little freak out from down here. But don't worry, everyone is nervous on their wedding day. You should've heard me before I married you mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I had a friend that helped me realize I was being ridiculous. Just like Scott helped you. Now hurry up and eat and get ready. We have to be leaving soon."

"Sure." With that Scott and I grabbed a quick snack and headed upstairs.

Scott and my Dad were right. Derek loved me and I loved him. We didn't need this marriage to prove anything, but we were doing it for ourselves. I will always feel as if I wasn't good enough for him, but I won't stop trying. Just as how he hoped to make me feel loved. I was no longer worried. I'm ready to begin my future with Derek.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** So there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please rate and review. Next chapter is the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So I just started my grad school classes, so I might not post as often as I should. But I'll do it when I have free time. Here's the wedding, with a surprise at the end.

oooooooooo

**Derek POV**

This was it. The day that we've been planning for. The day where I finally show the world that Stiles is mine forever. He is my mate and I want to begin the rest of my life with him. I looked over at Isaac, who I chose as my best man, who was looking at me with a giant grin. I tried to show him the same joyful expression, but my nerves weren't letting me.

"Derek, what's up? I know you're always grumpy, but come on, it's your wedding day. It's ok to smile."

"I know, I'm excited, but I'm also freaking out."

"Why?"

"I know that Stiles is my mate and that I want to be with him forever, but he's human. What if he grows out of this? What if he looks back at this day with regret?"

"Calm down, I thought you were the alpha?" I responded to that with a glare, allowing my eyes to flash red quickly. "I was joking. I just meant that you should know that you're our leader and not just the leader of the wolves, but the leader of the human members as well. Stiles might not be a wolf but he's pack and he won't leave you."

I look at Isaac. When he first joined my pack he was a scared teenager, abused by his father, and wasn't very social. His years in college allowed him to grow up and become stronger and more carefree. He and I grew close and I am proud of the man that I saw.

"You're right. I can do this. Thanks for helping me through my freak-out."

"Don't worry, plus Stiles was freaking out last night, but from what I hear he's excited right now."

"Ok, well how much time do we have."

"Five minutes, you ready for this?"

"Definitely."

Isaac left and I waited for my cue. Stiles and I were both in a tend at opposite ends of the aisle, we would meet up in the middle and walk together down the aisle. It was my way to show Stiles that he would be my equal. I may be the alpha in the pack, but in our relationship we were equal.

The music started and I stepped outside. I looked at Stiles and felt my eyes flash. He looked amazing. I had never seen him in a suit and I wondered why, it fit him so well. We came together and I stared into his eyes.

He looked up at me. "Ready for this?"

"Definitely."

The wedding was small. It was only the pack, Scott's mom, and Stiles' dad. We wanted it to just be the people that were important in our lives. The ceremony was simple and I was glad to be standing there with Stiles

As it continued, I felt like someone was watching me. I quickly looked over at Isaac and saw that he was looking into the surrounding woods. The wind shifted at that moment and then I caught the scent, another pack of werewolves was close.

Isaac and Scott immediately turned towards the cause of the scent and the pack immerged, fully transformed into their beta forms. I turned to Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall yelling at them to run. Turning my attention to the pack in front of us, I felt my eyes bleed red and my teeth and nails elongating.

I hadn't heard word that a new pack was close, but I knew there were always those that wanted the coveted Hale territory. I sent a warning howl to the pack, but it did nothing. They began to run towards us. My betas quickly transformed and began to fight. Allison had stashed her collapsible bow under her chair and was quickly targeting those that were getting close.

I saw the alpha in the middle of the group and headed towards him. I lowered myself into a crouched position and felt a roar that vibrated throughout the fight. He was an alpha but I was stronger and more skilled. I quickly dragged my claws through his chest, leaving behind deep cuts. He growled out in pain. I continued my assault, focusing my attention fully on the alpha at hand. I knew that if I could take him out, the power of the other werewolves would weaken.

I was so focused on the alpha that I barely noticed the beta that was approaching from behind. He was close to me and I knew that if he got my claws in my I would be weakened to the point that the other wolves would be able to overpower me.

Before I could even react I heard someone scream out. I had forgotten about Stiles I turned just in time to see Stiles jump between myself and the beta, the beta's claws tearing through his chest. Stiles fell to the ground, the long scratches bleeding violently.

oooooooooo

**Author's note:** I told you that there was a surprise at the end. I didn't say it was a good one. The rival pack's identity and reasons for coming will be explained in a future chapter. It was supposed to be a surprise for Derek's pack so I couldn't tell you so you didn't know what would happen. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So, my laptop has officially crapped out on me. But I'm working to get it fixed. So my updates might not be as frequent as I would like. But I hope you like this chapter. I always forget to say this, but I don't own Teen Wolf.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 8**

Derek POV

Stiles fell to the floor, blood seeping from the violent lines across his chest. A furious growl erupted from my chest. The Beta and Alpha didn't last much longer, my anger released by slashing my claws through their throats. I rushed to Stiles, pulling him into my lap. I knew that the battle was still commencing around me, but I couldn't tear myself from Stiles. My hands moved to his chest, trying to stop the steady flow of blood. My mind couldn't handle what was happening, it was as if the world was slowing down around me.

How did this day turn into this? This was supposed to be a day filled with happy memories, and it was, until this pack attacked. Stiles had looked gorgeous in his suit, now the suit was torn and quickly being stained red. As I looked down at him, I remember the look of excitement that was upon his face, mirrored by my own. The excitement gone, replaced by the sight of the life draining from him.

I barely noticed the presence of someone besides me, until they forced me to look at them. I turned to see Scott with a similar look of devastation on his face as he looked down at his best friend.

"Derek, you have to give him the bite. He's going to die if you don't."

I knew he was right, but my mind flashed back to a conversation Stiles and I had months ago. Stiles didn't want the bite, he wanted to remain human. How could I go against his wishes? What if I gave him the bite and he resented me for it?

"I don't know if I should. This should be his choice. He told me he didn't want it."

"Derek, you have to do it."

"But what if it kills him? I've lost so much in my life. I don't think I could survive losing him."

"You're going to lose him if you don't give it to him. At least this way there is a chance he will survive. I know my bite wasn't something I wanted, but it has given me a pack, a family. Now, I'm glad I was bitten. Stiles will understand."

"What if he does survive? What if he chose to leave me because I went against his wishes?"

This time it was Isaac that stepped forward. "Stiles loves you. We can all see that. He was the one that was able to look past all your crap and grumpiness and bring out the great guy beneath is all. He will understand. If he was awake right now, he'd be begging for the bite."

I looked down at Stiles, remembering another outcome that may arise from the bite. If I was to bite him, he would become my mate. He wouldn't have any choice in that either, because my wolf had already chosen him. When he was human, he could always choose to leave me. It would've been devastating, but I would've survived. As a wolf, we would always have a connection between us. The only way for him to break it would be to leave until the bond was weakened. That was something else I wouldn't be able to survive.

Stiles' body was stilled except for the slight movement caused by his breathing. I could hear his heart beating, the sound growing weaker and weaker with every passing moment.

I knew that I needed to decide quickly before it was too late. As much as I knew that Stiles wanted to remain human, I couldn't risk losing him. As Scott said, the bite would at least give him a chance to survive.

I felt myself slowly allow the wolf to take over. My eyes were bleeding red, my teeth elongating. I lay Stiles down, whispering quickly in his ear, "Please don't leave me, I love you." I positioned myself and allowed my teeth to puncture his side, waiting until I could feel the connection was made. I slowly pulled away, allowing my teeth to retract and my eyes to revert back to green.

I felt a hand placed upon my shoulder. I looked up at Isaac, a supportive look upon his face.

I slowly pulled Stiles into my arms, standing slowly. I turned to walk towards the house, feeling the pack behind me. I took Stiles up into our bedroom, laying him down on the bed. The pack slowly made their way in, bringing with them a sense of comfort. Our focus was on Stiles' heartbeat, waiting for the sound of change. The strengthening of the beat or the silence that we all dreaded. All we could do now is wait.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I know that I didn't tell you what happened yet, but I felt like that was a good place to end. Since I won't be able to update this weekend, I'll try and get the next chapter up later today. Please let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to give me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** So before I get kicked off the computer at the library, I thought I'd post the next chapter. I hope you like this.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 9**

Stiles POV

It all happened so quickly. I saw Derek in the midst of fight with the other pack's Alpha. The rest of the pack involved in battles of their own. Erica and Boyd were teaming up to fight two Betas. I saw one of the Betas sink his claws into Erica, temporarily distracting them. The other Beta took that opportunity to slip past them and run to help his Alpha. Derek was too involved in his own battle to realize the threat that was coming up behind him. I quickly took off running, which I knew was stupid since I was about to run right into the middle of an epic werewolf battle and I'm just a frail human, but I had to do something.

The Beta raised his claws, his target Derek's unprotected back. I instantly screamed out, jumping between the two wolves. The claws sank into my check, the pain too much to handle. I heard an enraged howl just as the blackness took over.

It was a weird feeling. My mind was working but I couldn't move my body. I didn't know if I was alive or dead. I really hope I wasn't dead. I didn't want to leave my father alone. I know I don't see as much as I would like, but he was the only blood family I had left, I was all he had left. Would he be able to survive my death? He barely survived my mother's death and I was there to help him. Now he would have no one.

I wasn't thinking about the consequences when I jumped in front of the Beta, I just knew that I needed to protect Derek. That's what we do, we save each other. In the beginning it was out of pure survival, but now it was because we both didn't want to live without the other. I know that's a bit _Twilight_-esque, but screw it, I'm dying.

_Holy Crap, I'm dying_.

Today went from some corny Rom-Com to Slasher so quickly. We were supposed to be starting our lives together. Now I have literally been torn from him. We kept thinking we had all this time together, but we were wrong. As much as it would hurt to never see Derek again, I don't think I would be able to survive if the roles were reversed.

How was Derek going to handle this? I mean, I know that he can still be a Sourwolf, but he really has opened up since we've been together. What if this sends him back to the "Old Derek?" The broody, angry, closed-off Derek. The pack has grown stronger because he opened up to them, they trust each other. If he closes off again, what will happen to the pack?

The pack had become my family, not in blood but in bond. Those people were my closest friends. We would spend our weekends hanging out and watching movies, bonding over bowls of popcorn. Those people were my closest friends.

Scott has been there for me since we were kids. He was there when my mother died, and I was there when his father left. I helped him through all this werewolf crap. He was my brother in all forms of the word.

Isaac was my second closest friend. I mean at first I didn't trust him, I thought he had some evil plot to steal my best friend from me, but that quickly changed. We bonded over our love of all things nerdy. He helped me force Scott into watching Star Wars after all those years. Scott, Isaac, and I were our own little pack. And I took that away from them.

I was slowly being pulled from my thoughts when I felt a weight being lifted off my chest. It was as if I had been holding my breath and now my lungs were opening up. Does this mean I'm dying or I'm coming back? I really hope I wasn't dying. This didn't feel like dying.

As time passed, I found that the hold on my body was releasing. I could move my fingers and toes. That wouldn't be happening if I was dying.

YES! I'm Alive! Stiles Stilinski couldn't be killed that easily!

I slowly open my eyes, quickly blinded by the brightness. I waited for my eyes to adjust and began to look around the room. No one seemed to have noticed that I was awake. I saw Scott being supported by Allison, sobs shaking his body. The rest of the pack focusing their eyes on the floor, afraid of what they might see if they looked up.

I turned to my left and saw Derek, his face was in his hands. I slowly moved my arm to bring my hand to his face. He instantly looked up, a look of joy and relief on his face. I finally found my voice, "Hey there."

I could hear the pack responding to my voice. Before I could react, Derek grabbed my face, smashing our lips together. This kiss was quick but it was filled with the relief that this reunion brought. He pulled away, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

All of a sudden it wasn't just Derek that had his arms around me, it was the entire pack. Each of them trying to find some piece of me to touch. As much as I loved it, they were kind of suffocating me.

"Um guys, almost died here, need air."

The pack quickly released their hold on me. I looked around so glad to see my pack again, but most of all I was happy that Derek was there. I met his gaze again and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"I love you, Sourwolf."

"I love you, too."

oooooooooo

**Author's note:** I could end the story there, but I'm not. I like this story too much and there are still a few more chapters I want to write. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up on Monday. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** So I finally got access to a computer so I could post this chapter. Though I actually did write it on Saturday but I had to use the Notepad app on my phone. Sorry if there are any errors that I missed because of it. Hope you like it.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 10****  
**Stiles POV

After the pure joy of being alive and being with my friends a multitude of questions began bubbling in my mind. I figured I'd start with most obvious one. "So what exactly happened?"

Derek looked down at the ground, Scott stepped forward and sat down in front of me. "Well, what is the last thing you remember happening?"

"I remember seeing the Beta heading for Derek and I just ran to protect him. I wasn't thinking about what would happen to me, I just had to do something." I turned to take Derek's hand in mine. A smile was stretched upon his face but he still kept his eyes on the floor.

Derek spoke up this time. "Yea, as romantic as that was, it was stupid. You nearly killed yourself."

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking about what would happen after. Other than that, I don't remember."

"Derek took care of the Alpha and without their Alpha the pack was easy to take out. We all ran to your side and saw the severity of your wound. Dude, it was really bad. There was so much blood. I-" He stopped suddenly. Allison stepped forward consoling him. "Stiles, I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't, I'm still here. I'm fine." I looked around at the pack, all of them showing a range of emotions, most leaning towards sadness.

Scott began to speak again, "That's the thing Stiles, you weren't fine. You nearly died."

I subconsciously placed my hand on my chest looking for those violent claw mark, but instead of the pain I expected, I felt nothing. Where there should've been bandages there was nothing. Did this mean what I thought it meant? I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I had to ask. "Derek, what happened?"

He refused to look at me, angering me. "Derek, answer me. What happened?!"

He looked up, sadness covering his face. "I gave you the bite. I'm sorry but I had to. It was either that or lose you. I couldn't lose you." And there it was, confirmation to what I assumed.

"I'm turned aren't it?! I'm now a werewolf?!"

"Yea."

I couldn't handle it. Just when I thought my human life was back, it was ripped from me again. I'm no longer human. My human life is over. "I'm not human." The words barely left my lips.

"Stiles," Derek was finally speaking, "I'm sorry."

I stood up and he moved to stand with me. I just couldn't handle this right now. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Stiles, don't." He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away from him.

"I just need some time." With that I left him behind, not sure where I was headed, but I knew I needed to get away. I needed to get somewhere away from the pack so I could think clearly.

The second I was outside I started to run. I had no destination in mind, I just needed to clear my mind. I needed to get far enough from the pack that I could be alone without them hearing me. As I ran, I noticed the additional speed coursing through my body, the power overwhelming. That was definitely one of the benefits of my new werewolfitude. There was definitely a lot of pros to getting the bite, the speed was definitely one of them, but there was so much more.

I slowed down, knowing that I was out of hearing range of the pack. I sat down resting my back on a tree and allowing myself to think through this. There were definitely a bunch of pros: the speed, the strength, the sight, the smell, the hearing. But the cons were also numerous. Every full moon I would lose control, wanting to kill everyone around me. I know that overtime I would learn control, but that's the thing, it would take time. What if I hurt someone? There were also hunters that would be after me, I will constantly be in danger.

I sat there going over everything. It wasn't until I went back over the pros that I realized there was a pro that I was forgetting. I had a pack of friends that would help me through this. We were all going to be there for each other.

And Derek, how could I forget about Derek. He would never let me go crazy, he would protect me from everything, even myself. I wouldn't have to worry about what would happen between us, we would be on the same playing field (well not completely, he is the Alpha). I understand why he gave me the bite, it was either that or let me die. If I was in his place, I wouldn't even think about it. It's just a lot to think about.

I guess I had no choice. I'm a werewolf now. There's no going back. I couldn't go back to being a human. This is what I've been dealt and now I have to deal with it. At least I'll have Derek to help me.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **So here's the next chapter. Back to Derek's Point of View but I kinda go back in time to when Stiles left. I know I haven't said this yet but thank you to all of those that have reviewed this and/or Followed/Favorited my story. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 11**  
Derek POV

I stood there unmoving while I heard Stiles run from the house. I couldn't find my legs. I knew something like this would happen. I knew Stiles would react that way. He never wanted the bite, he never wanted to be like us, he wanted to be human. I took away his choice and now I lost him. He left me just as I was afraid he would.

I finally found my legs and moved to the window, looking out to see if I could see Stiles. I strained my eyes looking as far as my heightened sight would allow me but I couldn't see anything, nor could I hear the heartbeat that I had been so accustomed to. He was gone, I could no longer feel him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see that it was Scott. "Don't worry, I know him, he just needs a few minutes to wrap his head around this."

I looked at him understanding what he was trying to say but I couldn't help the rage that was slowly build within me. "How do you know that?! What if he never comes back? I knew something like this would happen. I went against his wishes. He's never going to forgive me." I felt the wolf within climbing toward the surface. I knew that my eyes were currently flashing red, but I was working to keep the transformation from progressing past that.

I tried to find something to calm me down, but Stiles had been my anchor and I was always able to focus on his heartbeat when I needed to find some sense of calm. Right now he was too far away, cut off from me and the pack. I desperately tried to find an anchor while attempting to keep the wolf under control. I tried to go back to my old anchor, but was anger and I couldn't use that right now. I looked around the room and found a picture of Stiles and I when we were down at the river. I let the memories from that day anchor me and pull the wolf down.

As I felt myself slowly calm down and made myself head back to the bed, sitting down and resting my head in my hands. This was all my fault. I should've known that this would happen. Everyone that I truly loved would eventually leave me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost Stiles.

"Derek, Stiles loves you." Allison tried to assure me. "He's just freaking out."

"None of you get it. He's never going to forgive me."

"No, you don't get it." Lydia yelled. She was the only one who could yell at me, as much as I knew I had control over my betas, she was a human and not fully under my power (and to be honest, she can actually scare me sometimes). "You are the best thing that has ever happened to Stiles and vice versa. Stiles will never leave you, he's just freaking out. So calm your werewolf ass down and go after him."

"But he said he wants to be alone."

"Screw that. Get your ass out there and find him. Let him know that this isn't such a horrible thing. Go out there and get your man."

I thought about what Lydia said and realized that she was right. Stiles was freaking out because he didn't know if he could control himself and if he would be safe from all the dangers that were out there. He may not be able to forgive me for what I did, but I still need to be there to help him through this transition.

I stood up and headed out of the house. I found Stiles' scent easily, I was so accustomed to it now, but I could already smell the difference that was caused with his new transformation. I followed the scent, walking instead of running so that I could give him a bit more time to come to himself. I needed to figure out what I was going to say to him. He already knew about the dangers and benefits of being a werewolf, but there was still so much to tell him. The feeling of companionship that came from having a pack, the freedom that comes from letting your wolf loose when you run through the woods, the joy that comes from finding your mate.

Mate. That was something else I needed to talk to Stiles about. I have known he was my mate for such a long time, but I didn't tell him. As a werewolf, you have no choice in your connection to your mate. You will tie yourself to them in whatever way that is necessary, whether it be in a relationship or just as a friendship. For the human, they may not even be aware of that connection. They could always leave, and though it will be difficult for the wolf, you could let them leave you behind. With Stiles, he no longer had a choice. His wolf would be drawn to me and we would need to act on that connection. He could choose to make it just a friendship, but I knew what it was like to have Stiles in a deeper way, and it may be too hard for me.

I became aware at that moment that I was coming close to Stiles. I now knew what I was going to say to him, I just hoped he would be able to understand and hopefully forgive.

I stopped right beside him, looking down at the man I loved. "Hey."

"Hey, I could hear you coming for the past half mile."

"Stiles, we need to talk."

"Yea, we do."

oooooooooo

**Author's note:** I hope you guys liked that chapter. I have these ideas swarming in my head and I'm currently obsessed with writing, which is not good since I should be doing my schoolwork. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading. I have this passion to write because of last night's episode. It was really good and it gave me some ideas.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 12**

Derek POV

I prepared for our conversation. Part of me worried that he would leave me forever, the other part excited that he will stay and be mine. We needed to talk this through, we needed to discuss what will happen. But first I needed him to know how difficult that decision was.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I know that this wasn't what you wanted."

"Derek," he tried to cut me off.

"Please let me get this all out." He nodded at me and I continued. "The moment I saw you step between me and the beta," I had to stop, the memory rushing into my mind. "I was angry at first at the Beta, but then it was as if I was the one that had the claws ripped through my chest. You were lying in my arms, the blood rushing out. I tried to stop the bleeding but there was no stopping it." I remembered seeing my hands turning red from the blood. Scrubbing the blood from them, feeling as if the red would permanently stain my hands.

"Derek," he moved to cover my hands with his own.

"Stiles, I was devastated. I thought I was going to lose you. Scott told me that I had to give you the bite, it would at least give you the chance to live. But I couldn't, I remember when I had asked you about the bite and you were adamant that you wanted to remain human. How could I go against your wishes? But I couldn't lose you, I've lost so much in my life and I didn't want you to be one of those. I'm sorry that I gave you the bite, but I'm not sorry that you're still alive."

"Derek, I understand. I admit that being a werewolf wasn't exactly on my most recent to do list, but I understand why you chose to do it. I'm sorry I freaked out, I just needed to wrap my head around this. I couldn't do that if I was surrounded by the pack. I just needed to clear my mind and focus on what I was going to do."

"What did you decide?"

"I'm ok with it now. The werewolf powers are pretty awesome. Do you realize that I ran a mile in 4 minutes, that's like Kenyan speed or that fast Jamaican guy that won at the Olympics. Damn, he was fast. I mean I swear it was like he was a blur."

I laughed at Stiles. I see being a werewolf didn't help his rambling. "Stiles, focus."

"Sorry, I was rambling wasn't I? Ok, back on topic. I also realized that I wasn't going to be alone in this. I have my friends, my pack. They were going to help me with this." I grabbed his hand and covered it with both of mine. "I also thought about you. You would help me through this, you'd keep me from going all crazy during the full moon. You'd protect me from the Hunters. But it's more than that, we would be together in this. I wouldn't be on the sidelines, the frail little human. I would be there in the midst of the fight, helping the pack, keeping you from nearly dying like I always do."

"Yea, because that always works out for you."

"Well this one time it didn't, but besides that I've been successful in protecting you. I still remember holding you up for 2 hours in 8 feet of water. Do you think that was easy?"

I flashed back to that moment. It was the first time I realized there was a connection between myself and Stiles. I still can't believe he was able to hold me up that long. "Point taken, continue."

"I realized that even though it wasn't what I initially wanted, I have to embrace what has happened. Although I must admit, I am terrified about how my dad will react. I mean his one and only child, his pride and joy is now a werewolf."

"I'm sure he will understand."

"You're probably right."

I felt relief wash over me. He was ok with what had happened, and he seemed to be forgiving me for what had happened. I didn't have to worry about him leaving me for that, but I am still worried about what will happen when I tell him about being my mate. "Stiles, there is something that I never told you about being a werewolf."

"What is there that I don't already know? I mean, I've been around you guys for years. I'm pretty sure I know every detail about your little werewolf lives. I mean our lives. Yea, that's going to take some time to get used to."

"Have you ever heard about wolves and their mates?"

"Yea, a wolf will choose one mate and that will be their mate for life." He paused thinking it over. "Wait, does that work for werewolves too?"

"Only for Alphas."

"So what does that mean?"

"I've known for quite some time that my wolf had chosen you to be your mate, but that bond is not strong for a human. You probably wouldn't feel that connection, but I definitely did. That was why I was always so protective of you. Why I lost it when you were kidnapped all those months ago. My wolf was worried about its mate."

"Wait you said this was happening when I was human. What does that mean now?"

"Now as a wolf the connection is stronger, but it isn't complete until after we finish the mating process. If you wanted to leave, it would be devastating for me, but your wolf hasn't chosen me as your mate so you could go on and choose your own mate."

"So I have a choice in who I want as a mate, but you no longer have a choice because you chose a while ago?"

"Yea, if you want to leave and find someone-" I was suddenly cut off by Stiles' lips upon mine. Just as I moved to deepen the kiss, Stiles pulled away.

"Why would I want to leave? I love you. Would I have agreed to marry you if I wasn't in it for the long run?"

"But this is more than exchanging vows, this is permanent."

"I know, but are you sure you want to be stuck with me?"

"I think I can handle that." I pulled him into another kiss. I would soon have him forever. He would soon be my permanent mate. All that was left was to complete the mating process, and I planned on doing that as soon as I could.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** This is not the end of this. I still have at minimum two chapters left. It all depends on how I feel. I'm thinking about continuing this into a series. But I have to finish this one first. Thank you for reading. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** So the rating is going up for this one. Most of it is left up to the imagination because I don't want to go into details, but I had this idea and it stayed in my head this entire time so I have to write it. Please don't hate me, but I swear it's nothing bad. If anything it's just badly written. Thanks for reading.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 13**

Stiles POV

Derek and I were going to be together forever. I know that sounds like some corny line from a movie. Oh, crap was that another Twilight reference. Damn, why the hell did I allow Lydia to convince me to watch that movie? Oh yeah, because she's terrifying. Ok, back to the task at hand. We are mates and I'm really happy about that.

"So what exactly does being an Alpha's mate mean?"

"Well technically you're not my mate yet."

"Wait, I thought you just said that you knew I was your mate for a long time. What was all that crap if I'm not actually your mate?" Just as I was getting excited about mates, he starts to take steps back. I stand up and walk away, facing away and crossing my arms. Disappointment and anger filling my mind. I felt Derek behind me, he went to wrap his arms around me but I quickly stepped out of his grip, turning to look at him. "No, you don't get to change your mind about being mated to me and then be all touchy-feely. I'm not afraid to get one of Allison's arrows and stab you in the leg."

"Stiles, you didn't let me explain. I said you weren't my mate _yet_. Emphasis on the _yet_."

"Yea, I didn't hear that part. I was kind of hung up on the whole 'not your mate' thing." I felt the blush rising up my neck, embarrassed about making a fool of myself. I tried to hide it from him but he saw it and a soft laugh escaped from him. "Oh shut it, now continue what you were saying before I made an ass of myself."

"My wolf chose you as my mate, but doesn't mean we're officially mates. We actually have to go through a mating process."

"Quick question, you said that my wolf chose you, but I don't understand this whole thing."

"Your wolf is acknowledging my wolf's claim, but we won't be mates until-" he cut off right there. I don't understand why he didn't want to tell me what we had to do. Was it going to be something horrible?

"Until what? Do we have to dance around a camp fire and proclaim our love to one another? Even for my standards, that's a little weird." I tried to lighten his mood but he still seemed unable to talk to me. "Seriously Derek, what do we have to do?"

"We have to have sex, Ok! We have to both wolf out and I bite you when we, you know." For some reason I couldn't help the laughter that burst out of me. He glared at me, "Why the hell are you laughing at me?"

I tried to compose myself, but Derek's angry face broke me down once again. I tried once again to control myself, this time being more successful. "You made it seem like it was going to be something terrifying. But it's just sex. I don't know if you remember, but we aren't exactly virgins anymore. That sort of ended about 3 years ago."

"You don't get it, we both have to let our wolves loose. I've never done that with you. What if I lose control? Plus I have to bite you, and that isn't going to be exactly pleasant for you." He walked away from me. I could tell he was trying to regain control.

I walked up in front of him. "I can handle it. Plus, if you don't remember our conversation 10 minutes ago, I'm a werewolf now. I can heal from whatever happens. Haha, that means that we don't have to be safe ever again. Wow, a lot of ideas are coming to mind right now. I think I'm going to have to make some sort of to do list. This is going to be fun."

"Stiles, shut up." He pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Why is it that you use kissing as a way to shut me up?"

"It's effective, plus I like kissing you." He pressed his lips to mine quickly. When he pulled away he had a look of pure love on his face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to make you my mate. To tie myself to you in every way possible." He grabbed my face and brought our lips together, rougher and deeper this time. It caught me off guard, but quickly kissed him back.

Before I let this go too far, I broke away. "Are you sure you want to do this right here."

"Well it's either here or back at the house where there is a whole pack of werewolves waiting for us."

It took me all of 3 seconds to respond. "Yup, here is good." I brought our lips together again, allowing his tongue access to my mouth. As the passion consumed us, I realized we were wearing too much clothing. I began working on butting down his shirt, which led to him pulling off my shirt. It wasn't long until there was nothing between us.

Derek and I had done this so many times before, but this was a new experience. Derek didn't need to keep his wolf in control, in fact he needed to let the wolf loose this time. I slowly watched as he allowed himself to shift, following him in my transformation.

"Stiles," Derek was trying to speak but his voice was strained. "I have to do it now. I have to bite you. It's going to hurt. Are you ready?"

"Just do it." My mind quickly laughed at the Nike reference, but I was quickly pulled from my mind as I felt Derek's teeth tear into my shoulder. I couldn't help the scream that escaped through my lips. As soon as the pain ended, I felt something else replace it. It was as if there was a tether connecting us together. We both didn't last much longer after that. I could tell the connection finally form between us. I knew then that we were officially mates, and I couldn't be happier.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Sorry if you hated it. I didn't want to go into detail because it wasn't about that. It was about them together. I left most of it up to your imagination. Please review so I know how horrible it was for you. In my defense, I don't have much experience in writing that so I did what I could. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Sorry if you hated the last chapter, but I swear this one is better. Please read.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 14**

Derek POV

This was a weird feeling. I couldn't explain it. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy but I can't explain what else I'm feeling. Stiles and I made ourselves decent, then I looked over at Stiles.

"I don't know about you, but that was freaking AWESOME. We need to do that more often, well not the biting part, but the crazy werewolf sex. I mean not that I'm saying before was not good, it was. It was just a new experience." Stiles rambling as usual, which is definitely annoying. "I really want to go back in and take a shower, I mean I got dirt in the weirdest places."

"Stiles, shut up. Can you please just shut up for one second?"

"Wow, someone's being a pain in the ass."

"Can you please shut up? I have to think. I can't do that with your voice going non-stop." I knew that it was wrong to snap at Stiles, but sometimes his talking was just too much. I looked over at Stiles and he looked just like he was about to snap.

"Fine, whatever. Come find me when you aren't being a grumpy, pain in the ass." With that he walked away. I could hear him mumbling to himself, mostly it was about annoying werewolves and various ways of causing me pain. I didn't want him to be mad at me so I ran after him, grabbing his arm to turn him around.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off me."

"Stiles, I'm just trying to figure out what it is I'm feeling. I don't know what is going on but I have this weird feeling within me."

"Does it feel like you're being tied to something?"

"Yea, how do you know?"

"I felt it when the pain from the bite wore down."

"Sorry about that. I don't like hurting about you."

"Will you quit it with all that sorry crap? I get it, you feel guilty but stop it. It's freaking annoying. I'm pretty sure you said it a hundred times today."

"Sor-"

"If you finish that word I am going to rip your throat out, with my teeth." We both broke out laughed at that. "This feeling is like we're being tethered together. Shouldn't you know that? I mean didn't your dad give you the whole, 'How to mate with someone' speech?"

"No he didn't. Laura was supposed to take over from him. I was never meant to be alpha so he didn't teach me. Laura mentioned it to me once, just about how it happens." The memory of Laura was saddening. I know it's been years and I still had Peter and Cora, but Laura and I were so close. Losing her was horrifying.

Stiles reached over and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you to talk about Laura." He pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"She never told me what it felt like because she never mated with anyone."

"Sorry."

"I know that this is a new feeling, but I like it. It lets me know that you're mine. No one is taking you away."

"You're officially stuck with me."

"Come on, let's head back to the house. I'm pretty sure the rest of the pack is worried." As we walked closer I could feel the worry emanating from the house.

"What's that weird smell?"

"Remember how I told you that we could sense how someone is feeling, we do that by smelling the emotions off the person. That smell is worry."

"Cool."

The rest of the pack met us outside.

Scott stepped forward and grabbed his friend a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back. Now you're just like me. We are officially brothers now."

"Yea, and now I can kick your ass."

"I want to see you try." I watched as Scott ran away, Stiles following after him.

Isaac stepped forward. "I see you and Stiles made up. You both reek of sex. Too be honest it's kind of nauseating."

"Shut up."

"Fine, but I'm glad you guys are back together."

"I am glad too."

"By the way, Stiles' dad has been calling. He knows that Stiles was injured in the fight, but he doesn't know what happened." Crap, I knew that John would be worried about Stiles, but I didn't want to tell him about his son's change. He would probably shoot me. "Are you guys going to tell him?"

"I think I'll let Stiles do that."

"Is the almighty Alpha afraid of a human?"

I let my eyes shift to red. "Shut up."

"Fine, shutting up."

Telling John was going to be difficult, especially since he could shoot me. I know it wouldn't kill me, but it will still hurt. I guess it would be better to get it out of the way. "We'll tell him tomorrow. If he calls again, tell him Stiles is fine and we'll come see him tomorrow."

"Will do."

I really hope the sheriff won't shoot me.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. Please review. I still have a couple chapters planned. My laptop is still broken so I won't be able to post this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't posted but I'm in Grad School and it is seriously kicking my ass. Here is the next chapter. There is a couple week jump. Hope you like it.

oooooooooo

**Chapter 15**

Stiles POV

So the past two weeks have been interesting to say the least. Derek and I told my Dad that I was a werewolf, which he was pissed about. But when Derek told him what had happened he understood. He still wacked me across the back of the head for jumping into the middle of a werewolf fight, which I agree was stupid.

Derek and I were closer than ever. It was more than the bond that connected us, we were both on the same level. We would go out for runs and just enjoy ourselves. We would spar with each other, trying not to do any permanent damage but still having fun.

Scott and I just enjoyed being together. We were officially brothers. I know we've been saying that we've been brothers all along, but that was in the close friendship we had. Now we have the connection of the pack and that was one that would be hard to break.

One of the coolest thing is that now that I am officially Derek's mate that makes me second in command. I have officially kicked Scott out of his position, which he wasn't so happy about. But my position is a bit different, they have to listen to me. It's not to the same level as Derek, but they still feel the need to follow what I have to say. As opposed to being like Scott, where he was a step below Derek, I was only a half-step. I had more power.

As much as I was enjoying being a werewolf, there was one experience that I have yet to experience. I haven't experienced a full moon yet. From what I've heard and witnessed, the first full moon is the hardest, the time when you are the most out of control. The full moon was tomorrow night and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried

I was sitting alone on the porch thinking over what would happen to me when I heard Derek walking up to me. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his chin on my shoulder. I greeted him by wrapping my hands upon him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Stiles, you forget, I can tell when you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I really am fine."

"Stiles talk to me."

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow Night."

"Stiles, I've told you before, I'll be with you the whole time. I'll help you through it. Don't worry."

"How can you tell me not to worry? I know you're going to be there, but what if something happens? What if I lose it? What if I get away and I attack someone? What if I attack Lydia or Allison? What if I hurt my dad?"

He turned me around and forced me to look at him, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "Stiles, look at me." I forced myself to meet his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else. This whole pack is going to be there for you. We will be here to help you through this."

"I understand that, but I still can't help worrying. I mean I was there for Scott's first transformation and Isaac's first. Both times they tried to kill me. Do you see a pattern, because I do." I felt like I couldn't get a full breath in my lungs. My mind was racing. I couldn't focus on anything but the thought of me hurting someone. My mind was moving through images of the ones I love lying dead on the ground. I could feel my heart racing, my breath shaking. I couldn't keep myself standing and I sat down, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Stiles." I felt Derek yell at me. "Stiles, look at me." I forced myself to tilt my head up. "Breath with me…In…Out…In…Out." I tried to match my breathing with his. Slowly I felt myself calming down. I tried to focus on relaxing, trying to lower my heartbeat. "Stiles, it's going to be ok. Trust me."

When I finally calmed down, I tried to lighten the mood. "Who knew you could still have a panic attack as a werewolf?"

"Are you ok?"

"I will be."

"Don't worry about tomorrow. I will never let anything happen. We won't let anything happen to you. Please just trust me."

"I'll try. I'm still nervous."

"I understand. Now stop being ridiculous and come inside."

"Ok." I let him lead me inside. I was calmer now but I still had worries about tomorrow night. I guess all that's left to do it wait and hope that Derek is right about being able to control me.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon. I will try to get it up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** So I got this up, yay. I hope you like it. By the way, Derek was really cute when he was younger

oooooooooo

**Chapter 16**

Stiles POV

I was sitting on the roof, watching as the sun slowly began to set. Tonight was the full moon. The first one since I've been turned. I've been worrying about for a few days, once the fun of testing out my new werewolf powers was done. Werewolf powers are seriously awesome. I can actually beat Scott in a race, I threw Isaac across the backyard, and let's not forget the hot werewolf sex. Those are definitely positive. But now it was time for me to lose control. I've witnessed what happens to everyone on their first full moon. They have no control because they've never felt the pull before.

The sun finally was slipping beneath the horizon and I knew that it was time for me to head back indoors. I went down to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Hey Stiles, how you feeling?" Scott asked. I could see the worry across his face. He was trying to hide it though.

"Perfectly fine." I responded sarcastically. "How do you think I'm doing? The sun is setting, the moon is slowly rising and in a few hours I'm going to go crazy."

"It's not that bad. You can handle it."

"Do I really need to remind you that the first time you turned? You tried to kill me. I don't think you should be the one giving the advice here."

Isaac came and stood next to me. "I know how hard it is the first time. I mean I went crazy."

"Yeah and you also tried to kill me. Does no one see a pattern? It all revolves around trying to kill me."

"Well technically you're the one turning so you can't really attack yourself" responded Scott hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"Shut Up." I left looking for Derek. Sensing he was down in the basement I headed down to meet him. I found him setting up chains attached to the wall. "Are you really going to chain me up down here?"

He was startled by my presence, score one for me finally able to surprise him. "I don't want to if I don't have to. But…"

"But you will if you have to. I understand."

"You can handle this. You're strong."

"Well yeah, that came with the whole werewolf package."

He gave me one of his infamous glares. "That's not what I mean. I mean you've been dealing with us for years and you've always been strong. I think you'll be able to control yourself."

"I know it will be easier to control if I had an anchor. But I don't know how to find one."

"An anchor is something that keeps your human side in control."

"Right, yours is anger, Isaac's is his dad, and Scott's is Allison."

"My anchor hasn't been anger for a long time."

"Then what is it?"

"It's you. I just think about all the good memories that we've shared together and it controls the wolf."

"Wow that was sweet, and kind of corny." He glares at me again. "Just joking, calm down. So do you think that that will work for me?"

"I guess we'll find out tonight."

"I guess so."

"Let's join the others. We have less than an hour before we start to feel the pull." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room to join the others. The plan was to go outside and allow ourselves to run and give the wolf some freedom but not allowing it to take over. We would run together with me in the center with the others around me to help keep me in control.

An hour passed and I started to feel jumpy. I couldn't sit still. I needed to go outside. I quickly stood up and headed towards the door. I knew what my body was doing but I had no control over it. As soon as I stepped outside I felt my features change. My claws extending, my fangs growing, my eyes glowing, my face transforming. I could hear the others come outside to help me, but my wolf was crawling to the surface and it didn't want to be controlled by anyone. I turned and growled at the others, sprinting off away from them. I could hear them shouting for me, but I needed to get away.

The wolf was in almost complete control. I tried to think of Derek and how much I loved him, but it wasn't strong enough. I let out a ferocious growl and continued running. I slowly felt someone approaching me. Just as I turned around I was tackled and pressed down into the ground. I looked up to see Derek holding me down. I knew who he was but my wolf didn't like what he was doing. I couldn't contain the growl that rose out of my chest.

"Stiles, Stop! Calm down. You can handle this." Derek was yelling at me, his eyes flashing red. I was forced to succumb to the Alpha. He slowly released the grip he had on my hands, sitting down on my chest. I tried to focus on him and use him as an anchor, but it wasn't as easy as everyone had said it was. I had to get away. The second he got off me, I bolted away.

I heard him begin to chase me, but my wolf was in control. I thought I was away from the pack until I was tackled by three bodies. I looked up to see Scott, Isaac and Derek holding on to me. Derek holding my legs and Scott and Isaac holding on to my arms.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked.

"I have the basement ready. I guess we have to chain him up."

They began to run back to the house, keeping their grip on me strong. I flailed against their grip but it was strong. I was taken down to the basement. I growled at them, as they attempted to restrain my hands and feet to the chains. I used as much strength as I could to break the chains, but they were reinforced.

Scott and Isaac left the room while Derek sat down. He looked across at me and I couldn't control the raging growl that was coming from within me.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but this has to happen."

The remainder of the night I was chained with Derek watching. It wasn't until I felt the pull of the moon weaken that I was able to gain control. My body was exhausted and I collapsed still chained to the wall.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope that my version of Stiles changing made sense. They don't really discuss how it feels when you are transforming or when you feel the pull of the moon, so I just guessed. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. I will try to get the next chapter up on Monday. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** So I know I said I would post this earlier, but Grad School is kicking my butt. But I'm here now and that's all that matters (haha, corny TV line). Here's the next chapter.

oooooooooo

Chapter 17

Derek POV

As I chased Stiles through the woods, I knew that he had been overcome with the power of the wolf. I caught up to him once and tackled him to the ground attempting to control him, I attempted to control him with my Alpha power, but it didn't work. He was my mate so he was second in command and able to choose to not listen to me. As soon as I loosened my grip on him he slipped from me again and I was forced to chase him again. I could tell that Scott and Isaac were catching up, I motioned for them to help me contain Stiles.

We were able to grab him and take him down to the basement. Stiles had fought us the entire way, but our grip was strong on him. When we finally got him chained Scott and Isaac moved to go upstairs.

"You guys go, I'm going to stay here with him."

"Sure, let us know if anything happens." Scott looks back at his friend and worry crosses his face. I could tell that he didn't like seeing Stiles like this anymore than I did.

"I will, go upstairs with the others."

I looked across the room at Stiles. He was still transformed, growling at me as if he didn't recognize me at all. I remember my first transformation and I knew it was going to be hard, but it was even harder to look at Stiles go through it. He was constantly trying to free himself from the chains, breaking the bones in his wrist from the numerous attempts.

I stood up and moved myself closer to Stiles. "Stiles, you need to try to contain the wolf. I know you're strong enough. I'm sorry I didn't prepare you better. But you can get through this, I know you can."

I returned to sit across from him. I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't given him the bite that none of this would happen. I am glad that he and I were officially mated and that we could be equals, but I didn't like to see him like this. I didn't like to see him out of control. I knew that the Stiles I loved was hidden underneath but he wasn't strong enough to contain his wolf.

I felt the moon's pull start to weaken and knew that Stiles' wolf would be losing his control over Stiles. I looked over at him and saw his face returning to normal, his eyes returning to brown from vibrant purple. As soon as he looked at me his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed against the chains.

"Stiles!" I ran to him immediately. I picked his body up and supported his weight. Scott and Isaac rand down having heard me scream out. "Scott grab the keys from the chair and unlock the chains."

Scott rushed over and helped me unlock the chains. "What's going on? Why did he pass out?"

"Yea, none of us passed out our first time." Isaac would full of fear at the possibility of something being wrong with Stiles.

"He just exhausted himself. You guys weren't chained during you first time, at least not in a form that was able to control you. Stiles was held in reinforced chains. He spent the past few hours trying to break himself free, breaking his wrists repeatedly in his attempt."

"Do you think he had a hard time finding his anchor?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully when he wakes up we can find out what was going on when he transformed."

I carried Stiles up and carried him to our bedroom. I laid him down and sat beside him. "Stiles, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you." I whispered to him. As I began to rub his wrists to make sure that they had healed properly I felt the weariness of the night overcome me. I laid myself next to Stiles and allowed myself to rest. I was awoken after what felt like minutes, but had actually been several hours, by the change in Stiles heartbeat. I opened my eyes just as his eyes fluttered open.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading. Please review to let me know how I did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I'm so glad people actually like it. Thank you to everyone, especially those that favorited/followed me. Here's the next chapter.

oooooooooo

Chapter 18

Derek POV

I felt Stiles move next to me and immediately sat up. I turned to look at him just as he was beginning to open his eyes. He looked up at me and moved to sit up. He looked confused but didn't say anything.

I waited patiently for him to speak. After a few minutes of silence he turned to me. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Last thing I remember is being chained up in the basement, after that it's blank."

"As soon as the moon's pull weakend you passed out. You scared me last night."

"I'm sorry I passed out, I guess I wore myself out."

"No, you don't get it." I stood up needing to move around. "I sat there and watched you. You were out of control. This was more than any one else I've seen, even on the full moon. You broke your wrists over and over last night trying to break free. Pain usually brings us back, but not you."

"Derek, come here." I moved to sit facing him. "I don't know what happened either. I felt like I had no control over what I was doing. I tried to find my anchor but the wolf was in complete control. I don't even remember breaking my bones."

"I'm sorry I couldn't control you." The worry that was in me began to break free again. I thought back to everything that I had ever done to Stiles or caused by him being involved in his life. "I'm sorry I keep doing this to you. The scars, the pain, the bite, the loss of control. I saw you transform into something completely wild. None of this would've happened if I wasn't so selfish. I'm –"

"Shut Up!" Stiles voice startled me. "Shut up already. I get that you feel guilty, but you need to stop. Seriously it's getting ridiculous. Not everything that happens is your fault. Are you the one that took Scott into the woods to find the body? No. Did you bite Scott? No. Did you take me into a basement and beat me up? No. Did you lock me in a bedroom and torture me? No. Just because you are involved in my life doesn't make everything your fault. So stop blaming yourself."

I turned and moved to him, smashing our lips together. Our lips moved together and slowly the kiss deepened, our tongues battling for dominance. We finally separated needing to catch our breaths. I rested my forehead on his, closing my eyes.

"What was that for?" His breath sounded shallow.

I tried to gather my thoughts before I spoke. "I love you. For some reason you know exactly what to say."

"Well that's because I'm awesome. You should know this by now."

"Yea and you can also be a pain in the ass."

"Hey, it's a package deal. You get my awesomeness and intelligence, but you also get my sarcasm and 'pain in the ass'ness."

I raised my eyebrows "'pain in the ass'ness?"

"Shut up." He said while pushing me away. "So what exactly happened last night? Why couldn't I find an anchor that was strong enough?"

Suddenly the door opened revealing my pain in the ass uncle. "Well I can answer that?"

A growl rose from my chest. "What do you want?"

"Chill, Derek. I'm only here to help out. I swear I won't do anything, well maybe not anything, to hurt you."

I glared at him. Even after all these years it is hard to trust him. "Explain now."

"When you bit Stiles he became a Beta."

Stiles scoffed. "Well, duh."

"Shut up and let me finish." I growled at him. "Geez calm down. Well that is usually the level that a werewolf is at when they go through their first transformation."

Stiles spoke out again. "But I am a beta."

"Seriously, be quiet. I thought I told you to let me finish."

I stood up between the two of them. "Peter, stop being an asshole. Stiles, please try to be quiet."

"Yea, like that is possible." Peter once again had a sarcastic comment to make. Once again I growled at him. "Ok fine. Geez. Ok, what I was saying was that Stiles was a beta, but when you two mated, he jumped rank."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles raise his hand. "Really? What are we in the second grade?"

"We know all about this. Why don't you get to what we need to know?"

"I was going there but once again you had to interrupt. What I was saying is that Stiles became an Alpha."

"What?! I'm an Alpha? I thought I was second in command."

"Derek, didn't you tell him what happens when your mate is a 'True Mate?'"

"Doesn't it just mean that he's my second in command?" To be honest I didn't know much about it. True Mates could only be recognized when they are mated to Alphas. You could be a beta and mate someone that could be your true mate or not and you'd never know. I was never given the speech since I wasn't supposed to be an Alpha.

"I guess you wouldn't know. Stiles eyes are purple because it is a combination of Derek's eyes before becoming an Alpha and his eyes now. The 'non-Alpha's' eye's change since the Alpha's remains red."

"Well I knew that part."

"What is it with the two of you and interrupting? You guys really are meant to be."

This time it wasn't me that growled. The growl that came from Stiles was one filled with annoyance and anger. "We get it. You want us to shut up. Now finish what you're saying before I test out my claws against your neck." I turned looking at him with a face of shock. "What?"

A smile came upon my face and I leaned towards him, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. "You have no idea how hot that was." I kissed him again.

"As much as I am enjoying the glorious smell that is intense arousal, I am trying to help you guys out. Wait until I'm gone and then you can go at it like wild animals." I pulled away from Stiles and looked expectantly at him. "Thank you. Now since Stiles is your 'True Mate' he also gains your status. Which means that he is also an Alpha. He couldn't control himself because he was feeling more power than he had ever felt before. Now you can ask questions."

"So I went from Beta to Alpha before I experienced my full moon. So since I was going to be out of control already, it just amplified it."

"Precisely. Well I'm going to go and let you think about that."

He walked out of the room then and left us there to talk. He gave us a lot to think about. First of all being, what the hell were we going to do?

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I mentioned before if Peter was still around, but I figured it would be obvious that he would be the one to explain things to them. Thank you again for reading. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I think I'm going to have 2 more chapters. Not sure yet, but we shall see, that will be the minimum. I hope you like it.

oooooooooo

Chapter 19

Stiles

"What the–" I couldn't finish. I stood up and began pacing. Peter just said that I was an Alpha. I looked over at Derek, his face matching the shock that was written on my face. "Do you think he's right? Am I really an Alpha now? Because that would be cool but also really weird. I mean I'm actually super powerful then. Isn't that awesome." I looked at him and his face was still displaying shock. "Why aren't you talking? Is something wrong? Do you think he's wrong? Please say something." I started to freak out. Derek hasn't always been the best with words but he was just sitting there.

"I think he's right. It would make sense." He stopped there lost in thought.

"That's all you have to say? We just found out that not only am I a werewolf, an Alpha's mate, but also a freaking Alpha and all you have to say is 'it makes sense.' I'm sorry I'm going to need a bit more than just that."

"What do you want me to say? I didn't know any more than you did."

"Are you kidding me? You were raised by werewolves, you were surrounded by little werewolf babies, and werewolf siblings and werewolf parents. Need I continue?"

"I told you before. I wasn't meant to be an Alpha. This is all knew to me."

"Well what do you think this all means? You at least have a bit more experience than I do."

"It makes sense because you were out of control. That's why you couldn't find your anchor. You didn't know how powerful it needed to be. My first full moon as an Alpha was hard, and I've been in control of my shift since I was 13 years old. For you, you thought that having a simple anchor would work, the same way it does for Scott, Isaac or any one of them. But it didn't."

"Yea, I think we established that by the whole 'chaining me up in the basement' thing. So what does this all mean?"

"We just need to teach you a stronger anchor."

"Not that. I mean I get that that is important, but before we get into the whole 'find Stiles an anchor so he doesn't kill everybody," can we talk about what you think about me being an Alpha? Because I know that might be a lot for you. I mean I know that it's probably going to be hard to have someone in control like you. I don't want to cause any problems."

"Stiles, calm down. Stop freaking out."

"I can't help it. You know me; once I start I can't stop. I mean you've known me for how long and have I ever been able to calm down. It was bad enough that I was a human with ADHD but now I'm a werewolf with it. They don't exactly make Adderall in werewolf strength."

"Stiles, shut up. It's ok. Stop freaking out."

"Sorry, but seriously what do you think about what Peter said about me being an Alpha?"

"I don't care if you're an Alpha."

"You don't?"

"No. I meant it when I said that I was glad that we were both on the same level now that we were both werewolves. You were able to match me in strength and speed. Plus I didn't have to worry about you getting hurt. The fact that you're now an Alpha means that we are more closely connected."

"I'm glad you're not mad. Though given mad is kinda your normal expression." He glared at me. "See. There's your signature glare." He crossed his arms keeping his glare. "And you wonder why I call you sourwolf."

I pulled him into a kiss, wrapping my hands around his shoulders. I placed his hands on my hips and deepened the kiss. There were days where all I wanted to do was kiss him. I could never get over how awesome it felt moving our lips in unison. The way we could express everything we're thinking through this simple action. I pulled away from him needing to catch my breath. "This is really awesome, but we still have a few things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I have no idea how to keep myself from massacring the entire town."

He glared at me. "You're not going to do that."

"Really? Did you not see me last night? It took you, Scott, and Isaac to capture me. You had to chain me up. I wanted to kill, I wanted to kill you." I looked down ashamed of the memories from last night.

"Yea, that happened, but it won't happen to you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm going to teach you. I won't let you lose control again."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry about that now. We have an entire pack downstairs waiting for us to come down. Unfortunately, our room is soundproofed so we're going to have to explain everything to them again."

"I don't know if the whole soundproofing thing is working. I think we should try it out before we go downstairs." I said moving to straddle him.

"Oh and how do you think we should do that?"

"I can think of one way." I captured his lips in mine, moving to deepen the kiss immediately. He flipped us hovering over me.

"I'm definitely on board with this plan." We both knew that we still had a lot to deal with, but in this moment all we needed was each other.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Plus thank you for everyone that has favorited/followed this story. I really appreciate it. It kinda blows my mind that people actually like what I'm writing.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

oooooooooo

Chapter 20

Stiles POV

I could practically feel Scott and Isaac pacing downstairs. I knew that they would have a bunch of questions and we needed to go down there, but it felt to good in Derek's arms. "Derek, we need to go downstairs."

"No."

"The pack probably has a billion questions. We have to go."

"No." I tried to sit up but he grabbed me tighter not wanting me to go get up.

I tried to get out of his arms but they were firm. "Derek, let go of me."

"No, stay in bed with me. They can wait a couple hours."

"As much as I would love to do that, they deserve to know what is going on. It's already been a few hours." He finally moved to let me go. "Thank you." He didn't get up with me, instead choosing to roll deeper into the pillows. "Get up."

"No."

I pulled on his arm. "Come on get up."

"No."

"Don't make me pull my Alpha status on you." With that he sat up. "Oh yeah, you better start listening to me. I got the power now and I'm not afraid to use it."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah, why wouldn't I?" I jumped up and started packing the room. "I got the power. I'm a bad ass Alpha. Holy crap, I really am a bad ass Alpha. That means I can boss around the pack. Ha, they better watch it now. I think it's time for a little bit of revenge."

"Stiles," he pulled me down to sit by him, "please just sit down and shut up."

"Nope, you can't make me." I pointed to myself, "Alpha, remember?"

"Oh really, I think I know of a way to make you do what I want." He said with a smirk on his face.

I returned it with a matching smirk. "Oh really, how do you think you're going to do that?"

He pulled me onto the bed and put his body on top of mine, moving his lips onto my throat. If I didn't have accelerated healing, there would definitely be a bruise there. I tried to speak but instead of words a moan escapes my lips. With that sound, Derek pulls away. "I told you I had my own methods."

"Yea, well that isn't really fair."

"Who said anything about playing fair?"

"Fine, but we really do need to go downstairs."

He finally let me go and I stood up to get dressed to go downstairs. "A few more hours won't kill them."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "How about this? Either we go downstairs or I hold out on sex for a week. Your choice."

He raised his eyebrows, moving to press me into the wall. "You wouldn't be able to last two days."

"Oh you'd be surprised what I can do when I'm properly motivated." With that he moved to allow me to get dressed and to get dressed as well. Once we were both dressed we headed downstairs. As soon as we reached the first floor Scott tackled me.

"Stiles, are you ok? What happened? What's going on? Peter showed up and we told him what happened, then he got all cryptic and we went upstairs. Then he came down and left without saying anything. What's going on?"

"Dude, calm down. We're going to explain everything. Just go sit with everyone in the living room."

"Sure, got it."

We went into the living room and I turned to Derek. "If that's how he's going to be I'm worried about what is going to happen with everyone else."

"I guess there is only one way to find out." I followed him into the living room.

Isaac was the next one to bombard us with questions. "What's going on? What do you guys have to tell us?"

Derek looked at me and began to speak. "Please let me speak before you ask any questions. It will be easier that way."

He looked around and waited until everyone nodded in understanding. He then began to talk about everything, my "True Mate" status, my Alpha status, why I lost control during the full moon, everything. Once he was done speaking there were looks of shock and confusion on everyone's face.

Scott was the first one to break the silence. "So let me get this straight, Stiles has purple eyes because he's your 'True Mate,' because of that he skipped over Beta and went straight to Alpha, and that is why he lost control last night."

"Pretty much." It was funny how something that Scott would be able to condense and entire 30-minute conversation into one simple sentence.

"What does that mean for the pack?" This time the question came from Lydia. "Most packs only have one Alpha due to the struggle between two when it comes to the obtaining of power."

"It's different for us. Just because I'm an Alpha, that doesn't mean that I am first in command. I'm half a step below him. He's still above me, but I have my Alpha power."

"Wait," Cora still look confused, "are you saying that you can know control us if you wanted to?"

"Yup. So you guys better be nice to me. I'm already planning my revenge for all the crap you guys have done to me over the past few years. Trust me, I'm going to be having fun with that." I flashed my eyes at them and let a smirk cross my face.

"So since Stiles never had the chance to explain the full moon as a Beta, does that mean he won't be able to control himself in a month?" Isaac asked.

Derek spoke up this time. "I'm going to help him develop a strong anchor and learn how to control himself. He's not going to lose it like he did this time."

"Yea because Stiles has the best record controlling himself," Cora mumbled. A growl rose from my chest, one that was filled with anger and irritation. "You do realize that you are proving my point right now."

I moved towards her but Derek grabbed my arm to stop me. "Stiles calm down. Cora shut up. We sill have a month to deal with this. But you do have to respect him, now more than ever."

I small laugh came from Isaac. I turned to him with a face expressing my irritation. "What's so funny?"

"You do realize that you're pretty much the Pack Mom now." The other members of the pack started to laugh along with him. "I mean, it seems like this means that you're Derek's wife."

"I am not his wife!" That came out of me as more of a growl than a simple statement. "And I'm not the 'Pack Mom.'" I looked over at Derek, he looked to be trying his best to hide a smile. "All of you guys shut up. I mean it. Shut up NOW!" That's when I felt it, it was like I wrapping them in my hold, forcing them to listen to me. They all stopped laughing instantaneously. "Wow, what just happened?"

"You just used your Alpha powers to control them."

"Really? Well this is going to be fun." I turned towards the pack, crossing my arms and smirking towards them. "This is definitely going to be fun."

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter. Don't be afraid to review. I'm always down for some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading.

oooooooooo

Chapter 21

Stiles POV

Well our little talk with the pack went pretty well. If by pretty well you mean them making fun of me and then me using my awesome Alpha status against them, then yes, pretty well. I couldn't help but think over the past couple of weeks. I have been training with the others and there were no clear signs that I was stronger than them. I mean I'm still strong but it wasn't like I would transform into the hulk. Plus, why didn't I feel the Alpha control? Shouldn't I have felt it all the times that I had them do something for me? There were so many questions in my mind.

Derek and I were currently sitting upstairs in our bedroom. It was the one room in the house where we could be alone and not overheard by the entire house. He was sitting on the bed reading a book (and trust me, he always seemed to be reading, even more than me) and I was sitting at the foot of the bed looking towards him.

"Derek, can I ask you something?"

"You would even if I told you no, so yes?"

"Why didn't I know I was an Alpha before? I mean shouldn't I have been stronger, faster, better than the rest of them? Why didn't I use my 'Alpha control' before?"

"First of all, that was more than one thing. Second of all, being an Alpha isn't as obvious as you'd think. You actually have to be aware of using your status. You have to know that you can tap into that power. When you command someone, you put all your force and desire into it."

"Yup, definitely not as obvious. But that doesn't explain how I didn't know. I mean shouldn't I have felt differently?"

"Remember what Peter said? You went straight from Beta to Alpha. You never got to experience your Beta status. Therefore, you couldn't tell the difference."

"Note to self: next time I get transformed, wait a few days before I have sex with my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"What? Come on that was kinda funny." He glared over at me, the kind that just reeks of annoyance. "Ok, fine. There's just one more thing that I'm worried about. Do you really think you can help me control it before the next full moon?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It's not as easy as teaching a Beta. You're more powerful and therefore so is your wolf. You need to be stronger than the wolf inside."

"So what? I have to learn some jedi mind trick and get control over my wolf."

"Really? You're going to use a Star Wars reference?"

"I can't believe you knew that reference. If we weren't having a serious conversation, I'd jump you right now."

He raised his eyebrows at than and began crawling across the bed towards me. "You know we could always postpone this conversation for a few hours." He quickly began working on my neck, attempting to make marks that would quickly heal. It was very distracting but I knew we needed to talk about this now.

I pushed him away, and moved to stand up. "Derek, as much as I'm enjoying this, we need to actually finish talking here. If we don't you know I'm going to forget and then we're not going to talk about it and then the moon is going to come and then its 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' without the chainsaw-"

"Stiles."

"I can't do that. Plus my Dad is the Sheriff and I really don't think he is looking-"

"Stiles"

"-forward to having to arrest his only son for 15 murders. I mean he probably expected something a bit more minor like B&E or something but murder. Not so much."

"STILES!" Derek yelling at me finally got me to stop on my little rant.

"Sorry. I guess I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"Yea, rambling is one way of putting it."

"How would you put it?"

"Freaking out."

"Well I guess that one works to." I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping my eyes down and playing with the hem of my shirt. "Derek, I need you to help me. I can't risk anyone getting hurt. I don't think I can live with myself if I kill someone."

He pulled on my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to teach you everything I know. I'm going to help you."

"Ok," I turned on the bed situating myself so that I was looking straight at him, "what do we do first?"

"Remember what I said about anchors?"

"It's something you tie your humans side to so that it can remain in control. But mine didn't work."

"It didn't work because you weren't specific enough. When I said that you were my anchor that was just the basic explanation. I think about everything that I love about you, not just you as a person. I think about the way you use your hands when you speak. The way you're not afraid to stand up to me, putting me in my place. The way you smile when you're excited about something. The way it feels to have your lips on mine. The joy that was on your face the first time I said 'I love you' and the warmth that I felt when you returned it. It's not just who you are, it's the small details that matter."

I sat there shocked, not really sure how to process what he just said. "Wow, that was a lot of words for you." I leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Is that really what you think about?"

"Yes."

"So when I was thinking about you, I needed to be more focus, I couldn't just think about you as a person."

"Precisely."

"So, I just think about how you try to glare at me when I make a joke but I know that you are trying so hard not to laugh and the way that you can speak to me using only your eyebrows. I could also think about the smile you now wear on your face, the one that you didn't show until long after we met, and the joy that it brings me to see you so free. I think about how amazing it was hear you tell me you loved me ending all my worries that my feelings would never be reciprocated."

He pulled me in closer, resting his forehead upon mine. "Yes, you just think of that." He brought our lips together and this kiss was different. Over the years we learned how to express what we're thinking in our kisses. This one wasn't filled with passion or worry; it was filled with all the emotion that we felt for one another. Derek was never one for words, but he could say so much in a kiss.

I pulled away, needing to catch my breath. I locked eyes with Derek, a smile playing at my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. I'm thinking the next chapter will be a time jump. I'll decide when I start writing it. Thank you again for reading. Don't be afraid to leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** So there is a bit of a time jump. I just needed to get to the next full moon and it would be really boring if I took my time. So here you go. Hope you like it.

oooooooooo

Chapter 22

Derek POV

The past few weeks have been pretty mellow, which is definitely a first. It's been nice having time off from constantly being in danger. That didn't mean we stopped training. I wasn't going to let my betas get lazy, they needed to be prepared in case something happened.

Stiles was having a blast. He was enjoying showing off his new strength. He loved the fact that he had gone from being a weak human to being stronger than the rest of the pack. It secretly pissed them off, but they weren't going to say anything since he was technically their alpha now.

I've been working with him as well. He was learning how to use his new strength and his new authority. Before he was aware of his Alpha status he never knew how to tap into it. Now he was having a hard time keeping them in control. It's ridiculous how many things he's broken (Lydia was not happy about us breaking our bedroom furniture, but what can I say?). I was also preparing him for the next full moon, helping him develop his anchor. The problem is that it usually ended up with us having really hot sex (hence the broken furniture).

I looked out at my betas working out. They were having fun throwing each other around and fighting amidst themselves.

Stiles walked up to me, a smile on his face. "What you thinking about?"

"The last few weeks."

"Ok. Why don't you join us? I know you love showing off your 'Almighty Alpha"-ness."

"Really? 'Almighty Alpha"-ness?"

"What? That was funny," he said with one of his famous grins. He grabbed my arm trying to pull me out into the yard, but I pulled him back and into my arms, planting a kiss on his lips. "What was that for?"

"I love your smile." I said smiling at him.

I leaned in and kiss me back. "Well, I love yours too. It's good to see you actually smiling, no more of that grumpy Derek glare." I glared at him. "See that is the glare I was talking about."

"Shut up," I shoved off me. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about the full moon. Do you think I'm ready? Should we chain me up just in case I lose it? I mean what happens if we think I'm ready and then I book it like last time?"

"I think you are ready, but it might be a good idea to keep you in the basement to see how you do. We won't chain you up, but it would be hard for you to escape if you do lose it."

"That sounds good. I don't really want to go all crazy and go on a murderous rampage throughout the town. I mean I know there are a bunch of 'mountain lion attacks' in Beacon Hills, but I don't think they'll believe that if there are 30 people dead. Plus my dad won't be happy. I mean I don't think he'd want to come here looking for answers and seeing his only son drenched in the blood of innocents."

I had to cut him off. "Stiles."

"Sorry I was rambling again wasn't I? This is ridiculous. Who's ever heard of Werewolf ADHD? I mean you'd think that it would be cured by the bite, but no. I have heightened senses and ADHD. This is just awesome."

"Stiles," he looked up at me, "calm down. Don't worry about tonight. I won't let anything happen. I'll be there in the basement with you. I won't let you escape and become 'drenched in the blood of innocents.'"

"Do you think we should have Scott and Isaac there? Just in case I become too much for you."

"I'll talk to them." I pulled him in for a kiss, which he deepened immediately.

"You know the full moon isn't for a few hours. That's a long time from now."

"It is."

"I can think of something we can do to help pass the time." He said raising his eyebrows at me. With that I dragged them into the house and up into our bedroom, this time trying to mindful of the furniture. We couldn't exactly afford to buy new furniture every month.

After a couple hours, we walked back down to join everyone else in the living room.

"Holy crap," Scott exclaimed, "you guys smell like sex. Did you guys do it for the past two hours."

Stiles went and shoved Scott, "Why would you care if we did? We're a married and mated couple. I think we're permitted to have our fun."

"But did you have to do it with everyone in the house?"

"Our room is soundproof."

"That's not the point."

"What is it?"

Cora spoke up this time. "Because your door is open and the smell of sex is reeking up the entire house." I noticed then what Cora meant. I hadn't smelled it since that was how I smelt.

"Sorry." Everyone looked at me.

"Wow, Derek apologized." Cora joked. "I like what you're doing to my brother Stiles."

I glared over at her. "Shut up. The moon will be rising soon. I'm going to keep Stiles in the basement just in case he can't control himself. It is only his second full moon." I turned to Scott and Isaac. "Would you guys mind staying with me, just in case he gets out."

"Sure, no problem." Scott said with Isaac nodding beside him.

"The rest of you are free to run, just don't get too far. We have our treaty with the Argents, but you never know if there are any other hunters out there." Everyone nodded and headed out of the house.

"So what's the plan?" Isaac asked.

"We keep Stiles in the basement, but don't chain him up. We're going to give him the chance to keep himself in control. You guys are there to help me if he tries to escape." We headed down to the basement at that moment, sitting down along the wall.

I looked over at Stiles, worry across his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just worried about tonight."

"Don't worry about it. We're here to help you." Scott said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Sitting down with him on the floor of the basement.

After half an hour I began to feel the pull of the moon. I looked over at Stiles. "Are you ready?" He nodded at me. "Just remember what I told you about your anchor." He nodded again. I pulled him in for a quick kiss.

The moon's pull got stronger. I looked over at Stiles and his eyes were glowing their bright purple. I really hope this wasn't going to be a long night.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review so I know if you thought it sucked. Have a great day.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it.

oooooooooo

Chapter 23

Stiles POV

The second I felt the moon's pull was when I felt the Alpha power surge through me. I could feel my eyes glowing, my teeth elongating, my claws coming out. My wolf was immediately in control, forcing myself to stand up and look for an escape from this confining room. I looked around and saw the other around me, prepared to move the second I did. Derek was immediately in front of me.

Derek placed his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him. "Stiles look at me. Remember what I told you. Focus in on all the small details that connect us as a whole. You can do this."

Derek kept his hands on my face, trying to get me to calm down. A furious growl ripped through my chest. I knew that it was Derek in front of me, but my wolf didn't like being constrained. I could see Scott and Isaac coming forward to help, but this just made me feel antsy. Derek motioned for them to stop, calming me down slightly but a roar still escaped me. Derek's eyes glowed red and he returned with his own growl, this one trying to calm my wolf down into submission.

"Stiles focus on me. Think about everything you love about me." I tried to focus on the small details but it was hard. I closed my eyes, straining to find a memory. "Let me help you, I'll tell you something I love about you. I love the look that you get when you realize something, it's like I can actually see the gears in your head turning. Now think about something for me."

I closed my eyes and let my mind go over some of the things about Derek that made me the happiest. The way he would glare at one of us when we made a joke in reference to him, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. The way he used to sneak into my bedroom through my window and scaring the crap out of me. The way he moves his eyebrows, it's like he can have an entire conversation without using words just eyebrow movements.

I could feel a smile playing at my lips. I forced my wolf away from the surface. I could feel myself transforming back to human. I finally opened my eyes and connected them with Derek's, seeing that my eyes were reflecting back with only a hint of purple in them.

"I think I did it. I changed myself back. I did everything you said and it worked." I pulled him into a deep kiss, but the second it got deeper my wolf tried to push itself to the surface. I could feel my eyes glow purple once again. I stepped away from Derek panting, trying to calm myself once again.

"Stiles, it's ok. Your heart rate just got a little too high. Just keep yourself focused."

I nodded at him. I looked over at Isaac and saw that he wore an expression of both concern and confidence. The second I looked over at Scott I almost lost it. He was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter. I couldn't believe my Best Friend would be laughing at me.

"Dude, why are you seriously laughing at me?" my eyes flashing purple again. Derek instantly grabbed my hand and I used that to keep myself anchored to my human side. "It's not like you didn't have a hard time when you were new at this. I had to handcuff you to my furnace and then you escaped and then you nearly killed Allison."

I saw him hesitantly smile at me. "I wasn't laughing at your lack of control, you're actually doing a lot better than either of us did. I was laughing at a conversation that we had back in High School."

"Clarify that for me."

"You were trying to figure out a way to help me learn control, and you noticed that Allison calmed me down. I told you about my inability to control myself around her and you joked it was because I was a horny teenager. Well now you're the horny one that needs to calm down." He started laughing after that, but trying to do it as quietly as he could.

I thought back to that. It was back when life was simpler. Back when I hated Derek. I looked over at Derek and saw that he was smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you and my plans for what we're going to do once the moon goes down."

"I hope it involves you and me and nothing else." I smiled at him but felt myself losing control once again. I could hear Scott and Isaac's disgust at what we were saying but I couldn't focus on it. All I could focus on was the fact that I was once again losing control.

Derek grabbed my face once again, trying to get my full attention once again. "Focus Stiles. Remember what I told you. Just focus."

I had to think of new anchor point. I thought of his smile, the one that remained hidden from everyone for a good year, at least until he started to trust us and felt comfortable. That one helped pull me back again. Once I had control I smiled at Derek. "Ok, so it is firmly established that for now we refrain from making out or talking about sex."

"Thank you, I was afraid you were going to make my puke with all your grossness," Scott exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be talking about that. Do I always have to remind you about all the times you told me about you and Allison? You gave me the urge to maim and kill myself."

"I'm guessing by the sarcasm, you're back in control?" Derek asked.

"I think so. I just have to refrain from thinking about sex or talking about sex. Which really sucks because I have a really hot Alpha husband that I really wish I could jump right now." My eyes flashed purple, but that was all. I could tell I was near full control, but I could feel the wolf right under the surface, ready to jump the second I let myself forget about my anchor.

"We just have to get through this night, then we can discuss that matter in more detail." He said smiling.

"Really, guys? Can you maybe not do this in front of us?" Isaac said.

"I kind of have to agree. My senses are heightened right now and I might gag on all the sexual arousal that is pouring off you two." Scott laughed.

I instantly growled at him, my wolf once again coming to the surface. I willed it to go down but the shift was starting. Once again my eyes were glowing and my claws extending. "Scott, Shut Up!"

"Geez man, calm down. I was only messing with you." The look of fear on his face was enough for me to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry. I'm good." I turned to Derek, thinking about how quickly I was able to change back after seeing Scott's fear. "I think I've figured something out."

"What is it?"

"You're not my only anchor."

"What do you mean?"

"Thinking of you helps keep me in control, but it's also the pack. The pack is my family. All of us together give us all a sense of belonging. I love everyone, though to be honest I love you a hell of a lot more. I think that if I concentrate on how much I love you and how much I care for the pack, I might be able to gain full control."

"Let's try that then. Think about just you and me, but also think about the rest of our family. Concentrate."

I thought about Derek first and everything that I loved about him, but then I thought about the pack. The way they would all cuddle in the middle of the living room floor while we watched movies. The way there was always a mad rush for the food whenever we ordered pizza. The way we are there for each other after a really hard battle or a really long day.

I felt myself able to push the wolf away completely. Its presence was still there, but I felt as if I had it caged. I looked up at Derek and smiled. "I think that worked. I think I've gained full control."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"I'm sure. Thank you for helping gain control." I said pulling him in for a short kiss.

"No problem. Should we test out your control and have some fun?" He said raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled back at him, hoping that he was thinking of the same thing I was thinking. "Let's all go for a run." Nope not thinking the same thing.

"What?"

"Running during the full moon is freeing," Isaac said. "You're in control but your body is stronger. It feels great to let loose."

"That does sound fun. Let's do it." With that I followed them out of the basement and into the woods. We ran together, experiencing the joy that came from letting yourself enjoy the new power. I remained in control the rest of the night and stayed next to Derek, looking over at him and seeing him happy that I was there with him. We ran all night until the pull of the moon weakened. I'm glad I was able to control myself. That was probably the most fun I've had in a long time.

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** So I might be making my next chapter the last chapter, but I am working on another story. Thanks for reading and please don't be afraid to send me a review. I love hearing what you have to say.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: This is it. Hope you like it.

oooooooooo

Chapter 24

Stiles POV

The morning after the full moon, the whole pack was there in the kitchen, enjoying a good breakfast, which I prepared. I don't know what it is about these people but none of them can cook anything at all. The last time Scott cooked we had toaster waffles, which he ended burning because he was too busy flirting with Allison.

I looked over at the table seeing how relaxed everyone was. Isaac was chatting with Cora, their friendship growing into something more. Scott and Allison were being sickingly cute with each other. Peter was sitting creepily at the table watching everyone and Derek was lost in his own thoughts.

"So Stiles," Scott spoke up, once he got out of the haze that was Allison, "how does it feel to be the 'Almighty Alpha Mate,' now that you have it under control?"

"Well I can't say that I'm complaining," I said smiling over at him. "One, I can kick your ass now without even trying. –"

"Hey, I beat you the other day." He yelled back at me.

"Because I was feeling sorry for you because you kept getting your ass kicked. Now let me finish. Second, I finally am a full member of this pack, no more weak human." I turned to Allison who was now glaring at me. "Don't give me that face, no one would ever call you weak. You have knives and crossbows. I had sarcasm."

"Ok, I forgive you. Anything else?"

"Well, I do have a smoking hot husband," Derek finally was pulled out of his thoughts and looking at me. "Let me tell you, the werewolf sex is amazing. I don't care how many pieces of furniture we break, I love it." Derek was smiling over at me.

"Dude that is gross." Scott said with a look of complete disgust on his face.

"Shut up or should I tell Allison everything you told me in High School?"

"Ok, shutting up."

She looked over at Scott, moving off of his lap. "What did you tell him about me?"

"Nothing," he turned glaring at me, "just that I loved you." He tried to play it off with a smile, but the entire room started laughing.

"Ok, now that we've had this little chat, I am going to pull my Alpha status." I looked around the room and saw that everyone was now looking at me. "Get the hell out of my house. I want to be alone with Derek today." With that everyone nodded and walked out the door.

I turned back to see Derek once again lost in his thoughts. All morning I noticed that he was only half paying attention, only focusing on me when I was talking about him.

"Derek?" He turned to me, my voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

He seemed a bit dazed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Well I could tell that," I said with my usual witty smile, which of course got me a glare. "What were you thinking about?"

He walked away to the living room, sitting on the couch and motioning for me to join him. I sat next to him and reached out for his hand. "Are you ever going to tell me or are we going to sit here surrounded by awkward silence?"

He smiled and pulled me in for a quick kiss. "You ever thought about what our lives would be like if we changed certain things?"

"Of course, but who hasn't?"

"I was thinking how it would've been if you and Scott hadn't gone into those woods looking for Laura. I would've never gotten to know you. I may not have known anyone in the pack."

"That's possible, but you have to remember that my Dad is the sheriff. I'm pretty sure my obsessive need to pry into everything that my Dad is trying to solve. I hate to break it to you but you were usually a suspect so I might've actually met you somewhere along the lines." I smiled over at him.

"Need I remind you that you and Scott were the ones that kept telling everyone that I was a murderer," he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah," cue awkward smile, "sorry about that, but hey, you were really creepy back then. You're still creepy now." I shoved him trying to mess with him, but I could see his mind was still on the topic. "You ever wonder what it would be like if you didn't become Alpha?"

"Yea, but if it wasn't me then someone else would've come in and tried to challenge it. I also needed to stop Peter. I don't regret taking that power."

I looked over at him and got lost in my own train of thought. "You know when you look back at our lives, there are a lot of things that would change depending on the choices we made."

"Like?"

"Like, would you have ever realized you feelings if I didn't choose to ignore you and show up at that warehouse?"

"Of course I would've, it would just take me a bit longer to realize them."

"What would life be like if you didn't choose to marry me?"

"Are you kidding? First off, you shouldn't be surprised I did. Secondly, would you have let me go years without doing it."

"I'm not surprised about the asking, just at the fact that I was actually able to snag you permanently. You're right though. If you hadn't asked, I would've asked you, screw your Alpha-ness." I said pushing him. "Do you ever regret giving me the bite? I know it was to save my life, but what if it wasn't? What if you chose to just give it to me one day?"

"I know I hated myself at first for going against what you wanted, but I don't regret saving you. If I chose to give you the bite against your will, I would definitely hate myself, but if you asked I would have no regrets. Running with you last night was probably the most free I've felt since before the fire."

"It was pretty awesome last night. I'm glad that I chose to intervene when that pack attacked, not because I almost died, that really sucked. I'm glad because it led to me becoming a werewolf. Before I always said I wanted to remain human, but that was because I was afraid of the bite killing me. I don't think I would've ever asked for the bite, but I'm glad that I now get to experience everything with you."

"So you don't regret any of the choices you've made?"

"Besides agreeing to have Lydia give me a makeover back in High School, I don't regret anything. The choices we've made have brought us here, to this moment. I'm happy with my life." I moved my hand to place it gently on his cheek. "I'm happy here with you." I pulled him in for a kiss, allowing him to deepen it.

He pulled away quickly. "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too, Derek." With that he pulled me upstairs, both content with our lives, both happy to be together. Our lives may have been filled with ups and downs, twists and turns, but we've come out of it strong. It was time for the pack to be together as a family. It was time for Derek and I to enjoy each other. It was time for us to be happy.

THE END

oooooooooo

**Author's Note:** So that is it. Thank you to everyone who has ever read this story, whether it be occasionally or following it for updates. Thank you to those who favorited/followed this story. Thank you to those that reviewed it. This is tied in to my "From Another Angle" story and I'm thinking about writing a prequel to that. I should be able to start it within the next week or so. Please check that out when you see it. Thank you.


End file.
